To Love Ru: Momo The Bodyguard
by Xyaqom
Summary: The following one-shot takes place in Chapter two of The To Love Ru Darkness manga. When Yami is staying over at the Yuuki House for the night, Momo plans to be Rito's bodyguard for the night. However, she seems to have different plans for Rito. Rated M for Lemon Scenes.


**Welcome to another one shot. I've been wanting to do this one-shot for a while now, but never got around to doing it until now. This one-shot takes place in Chapter two of The To Love Ru Darkness manga. And it's basically what if Momo had her way with Rito. You might notice a few differences in this one shot then what you have seen at the manga or anime. So please don't break out over it. Anyways, onto the one-shot**

* * *

 **Momo The "Bodyguard":**

Rito has entered his room after a long day, turns out that Yami is going to spend the night at the Yuuki-House.

Rito: Yami is staying over tonight (Lays down at his bed and not noticing someone has joined with him in the bed) I'm not sure how I feel about that. Either way, I'm too exhausted to even think right now.

Momo: Oh my, (Rito hears Momo's voice and looks beside him, seeing Momo, looking cute) Hasn't the night already began.

Momo was wearing a light green nightgown that went down to her hips, and not wearing any panties.

Rito: MOMO?!

Before Rito could say anything, Momo suddenly tackles him, making her nightgown to rise above her butt, leaving it exposed. But she didn't mind.

Momo: Shh, you should be quiet. Besides, you don't want to wake Mikan or anyone else don't you? But even if I say that my goal tonight is to just be your bodyguard. (Rito looks inside Momo's nightgown, where he sees her nightgown has lowered enough to see her breasts and pink nipples, making Rito blush red) Because there's a possibility that Yami-san might attack you in the middle of the night.

Rito: Right... But why are you here for? And what do you mean by bodyguard?!

Momo then places her legs between Rito's right leg, having her right leg to be touching his crotch and her pussy on his right leg. When Rito felt Momo's pussy rest on his leg, that's when he knew that Momo wasn't wearing any panties.

Momo: Yes, nothing but a bodyguard. (She then fixes her hair while looking cute and seductive) So don't mind me, (She kisses his neck) and just go to sleep. (Kisses his neck again)

Rito feels Momo kissing and licking his neck and tries not to lose his cool. Momo even took off Rito's shirt and threw it away, this only made things harder for Rito. He had to somehow change the topic.

Rito: Momo... Why... Why are you not wearing any panties? (This was a bad decision on his move)

Momo: (Rise her nightgown over her bellybutton) I couldn't find any, so I decide not to wear them... Are you getting turned on, Rito-san?

Rito: N-No. (He lied)

Rito lied about being turned on, as he didn't want Momo to get any satisfaction, but his body was betraying him since Momo felt his dick get hard from her right leg. When Momo felt Rito get hard, she giggled and starts pulling his boxers down.

Momo: (Giggles starts pulling his boxers down) You may say no, but your penis says otherwise.

Rito: Momo... We can't do that.

Momo then pulls down more to pull out Rito's hard dick, she then threw his boxers away, now making Rito naked in front of her. Rito's dick was four inches long and four inches thick, which was an impressive size for any man his age. However, the amount of pubic hair that he had made him look like he was only three inches long. Momo couldn't help but giggle when she saw how hard Rito was. She then rubs his dick

Momo: (Starts giving Rito a handjob) Although I have seen and sucked on your penis many times now Rito-san, I can never get enough the size of it, (Licks his headpiece) Nor the taste. (Starts sucking on his headpiece)

That's when Momo began giving Rito a blowjob. Rito grasps and moans while he tries to resist the sweet temptations from Momo. Her blowjob skills have been approving, and it's getting more difficult to resist Momo's advances. This was the sixth blowjob that she has given to Rito, meaning she has given five blowjobs to him in the past. About a week ago, after she gave him a blowjob while he was having a bath, she would start giving Rito blowjobs after he wakes up. However, two out of the five times that Momo gave him a blowjob would be when she would make him cum. The other three times were she was unable to make him cum were when they were interrupted by either Nana or Mikan. This time, Momo was determined to make Rito cum again. Momo loved giving Rito blowjobs, there was something about his dick that was so addictive. Plus she loved how Rito would moan while receiving it. When Momo first gave Rito a blowjob for the first time, the experience was okay, (At least that's what she thought in her mind) but at least she made him cum. Since then, she has improved her blowjob skills by fifty percent. If she had her way, she would hold Rito prisoner by the dick.

Momo then goes down on Rito all the way, sucking on the whole thing. Rito moaned a little, his hand was going to try and push her away but her hair wanted to be stroked a little. At this point, Rito was reaching his limit.

Rito: Momo... I'm about to...

Rito then lets out a loud moan and came inside Momo's mouth. Momo shallows the cum inside of her mouth and breathes in then out. She looks at Rito if he wanted to continue and maybe receive a kiss from him too. While Rito was breathing in and out, Momo moves up towards Rito to kiss him. Rito extends his eyes and strokes her hair softly than his forehead places onto her. His hands then slowly start moving towards her butt. Momo moans lightly as she kisses Rito again and deepens the kiss between them. Rito then starts feeling and spreading her butt and starts spanking it. Momo moans loud as his hands feel good and she wanted to feel more from Rito. Rito then has Momo to lay on her back with her legs wide open, making her nightgown to rise above her bellybutton. Rito looks down at Momo and leans in then kisses Momo. Travels down to kisses her belly and bellybutton softly as his hands begin moving her nightgown off to remove it. Rito takes off Momo's nightgown, making her 38B size breasts to bounce. Rito then starts feeling her breasts and sucks on her nipples. Momo moans lightly and starts blushing.

Momo: Rito-san... I love you.

Rito: I love you too Momo. (He then kisses her)

Momo wraps her arms around his neck, she thought she was dreaming, but she wasn't. She loved hearing Rito say he loves her.

Momo: Rito-san... Do you what you want with me

Rito began kissing his way down to Momo's pussy and began rubbing it using his finger, making Momo moan. He began to use his index finger from his right hand to rub her clit while used his fingers from his left hand to rub her pussy. This made Momo moan loudly and her body to jerk around, making her breasts to jiggle. Rito saw that Momo's pussy was starting to get wet, so he decided to start licking her clit while still using his fingers to rub her pussy. This only made Momo moan even more. Rito smiles when he heard Momo moan, thinking it was cute to hear her moan. Rito starts licking her clit and fingers her pussy with two fingers to hear her moan more.

Momo: Oh Rito-san!

Rito: (Looks up at her) Momo.

Rito starts fingering her pussy harder while he licks her hard nipples, Which she moan, enjoying the pleasure. Rito kisses Momo again to rolls them over to put Momo top of him, and he slowly starts having his dick to enter her.

Momo: Oh Rito-san!

Momo starts riding his dick a little faster and harder while her breasts and nipples bounce around in front of Rito. Rito starts spanking her butt with one hand and continues to rub her butt with the other. Momo moans loudly as she leans down to kiss Rito again. She wanted him to do anything to her. Soon Momo began reaching her limit.

Momo: I'M CUMMING!

Rito: ME TOO!

Rito grabs Momo's butt tightly and picks her up to places them against the window to start thrust into her pussy deeply and more. Momo soon lets out a loud moan and came all over Rito's dick while he placed her on her bed again. When Rito felt Momo cum on his dick, he quickly pulled out and came all over her naked body.

Momo: (Smiles at him) Wow... Remind me to stay at your side, Rito-san.

This made Rito blush again when he heard Momo say that. Rito holds Momo closely to him as they fall to sleep as a couple.


End file.
